A Pokemon FanFiction- The Story of Mega-Evolution
by NerdyHerdWriting
Summary: The grandson of the legendary trainer Red, Evan Colfer is determined to figure out the true meaning of the newly discovered Mega-Evolution. He and his Shinx travel all around Sinnoh in order to find the first Mega Stone- and maybe a bit more.


**Mega Evolution- A Pokemon FanFiction**

Written by ~nerdyherdwriting

**Hey guys, this is JADE from ~Nerdyherdwriting! This is my Pokemon FanFiction! Well, so far. Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated! Please contact me at thewarriorgamer for FanFiction help!**

**Chapter One**

_Keep going._

_Don't stop._

_Almost there._

Evan Colfer didn't stop running till he got home, and sat on the couch. A run from the lake and back had exhausted him, and he panted as turned on the television.

"Hello, this is Professor Oak, and you're watching Guess that Pokemon!", the excited Professor welcomed the audience. Yes, yes, yes! thought Evan. He had been waiting 6 weeks for this to air, and not even his thrilling after-school battle training at the Trainer School in Jubilife City could stop him from watching. The episode was showing off a newly discovered Mega-Pokemon, and that's all Evan wanted to do with his life. Master Mega-Evolution and harness its power in battle.

"Before we begin, I just want to say-" the Professor was interrupted by a motherly yell.

"Evan Patrick Colfer!", his Mom shouted. "Come here right now and clean your room before our company comes over!"

Evan shook his fist angrily. "Mom, I'm in the middle of watching the TV show I've been waiting to watch for weeks! And since when did my bedroom become the living room?"

"Pause it and come!"

Stupid Mom always interrupting. The moment I turn 10 and get my Pokemon from Professor Rowan, I'm packing my things and leaving on a journey for good! he thought, pausing the TV and hopping off the couch. He ran to his room, and messily hid his toys in the play-chest and threw his clothes in the hamper. "Mom, I finished!" Evan yelled as he ran back to the living room.

He clicked un-pause. "...I just wanted to say that if you are under the age of 10, you should not be watching this, as this is spoilers for your final Trainer School exam!" Professor Rowan said happily.

Evan made the biggest sigh ever. He turned the TV off, fell on the floor, and started moaning as his Mom called to him saying that he needs to re-clean his room because he did a terrible job the first time. He moped back to his room.

"Why are you walking that way?" His Mom questioned.

"I can't watch the Mega-Evolution show I've been waiting for. _6_ weeks I waited, Mom!" He kicked his pillow that had been lying on the floor.

Evan's Mom calmed him down. "It's alright, your 10th birthday is in 1 week! Then you will take your final exam, PASS, and go off on your journey!"

Evan sighed again. "Alright, Mom. Can I just go for a walk?"

She nodded. "Take Blissey with you." Blissey was the family Pokemon, and Mom had had her since she was just a 10 year old herself, and Blissey was a young Happiny.

"Ok. Mom. Have a good day, unlike me." Evan grabbed his Baseball Cap and sweatshirt from his closet. It was the same sweatshirt his grandfather, Red, wore. And everyone in all Regions knew that Red was the greatest trainer alive. He discovered Mega-Evolution!

Evan went into the kitchen, where Blissey was cleaning up. "C'mon, Blissey, we're going for a walk."

"_Blissey! Blissey_!" Blissey cheerfully replied. It quickly finished up cleaning the kitchen, and raced Evan out the back door. They ran through the backyard, and headed out of Twinleaf Town, towards the gigantic lake nearby. It took 10 minutes to get there, and Blissey and Evan were panting.

"We -pant- forgot -pant- to bring -pant- food -pant- didn't we?" Even struggled to get the words out. The air was turning colder, and the leaves were gently falling to the ground. Blissey nodded it's head, as it sat down. Evan leaned against a tree.

"We can -pant- head back -pant- and then -pant-" Evan was interrupted by a giant thud. He spun around. Before him, stood a Pokemon he had never studied in school before. It was bigger than Blissey and him combined. It was a Mega-Pokemon!


End file.
